Across the Seas
by Derangedpixie
Summary: Duncan and Courtney both pirate captains have to join together in attempt to defeat chris and captain hatchet will they fall in love on the way and will they live or die read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**_Across the Seas_Cpov**

Disclaimer; i don't own tdi but I do own Kaila she is my slave now mwahahaha she not gonna be happy bout that oh well on with the story!!! ©this story belongs to me derangedpixie this includes the contents of the story duh

My crew and I were sailing to Port Luna.

My crew included Izzy my weaponry master, Bridgette who was the medic, Trent who steered the ship, and Noah who was the map maker.

Our ship was the Onyx.

Our crew was known from pirates afar.

Some feared us, some admired, some a little of both.

To think a woman as a captain never. I smirked well I guess I'm different for I am captain Courtney Evers.

One of the most feared pirates across the seas.

There's a reason for that my dear friends. If you don't believe me, your life not mine.

My crew and I don't pity the ones who crossed us.

You don't get the reputation of one of the most feared pirates for doing nothing now do you? Got you there.

However only one and one alone did not die _yet_ for crossing me.

Captain Chris Mclean.

Yes I do have a grudge set against him.

But that is another for another day.

Back to my crew; funny thing is the girls have nicknames given to us: Izzy the Wild One.

Her long flaming firy red curly hair whipping in the winds like a flicker from a flame of fire brushing against your emerald green eyes.

Her crazy upbeat attitude, and love for weapons her hair matched her love,...Fire.

Bridgette the deadly peace maker. Now you think the words deadly and peace in the same sentences makes no sense at all. Oh well it will if you ever met Bridgette here.

She was always loyal, and preferred peace as to fighting. But if it came down to her life or yours,...She'd gladly take yours. If you got her mad she would fight too.

She would try to compromise under certain circumstances.

So as you can tell this name fits her.

Heck she even looks the part. Long blonde hair in a ponytail and kind hazel eyes. She was part of the sea. Her home the ocean. The ocean a majestic host indeed.

And I have far too many nicknames so I wont even start. "Port coming up ahead, arrival should be in 5 minutes." Noah said pulling me out of my thought.

It's showtime.

**Dpov**

"Were heading for Port Luna in about 5 minutes captain." My crewman Cody shouted.

I nodded my head curtly.

Cody wasn't one of my favorite crew-man per say.

But who can blame me?

He's a scrawny little wanna-be player. I mean come on he calls himself the 'Codemeister' what the crap? I truly don't want to know. Now my crew didn't only consist of me and Cody.

There was Geoff, my second in command, Gwen my elements master and weaponry master. DJ who steered the ship. Cody the map maker/look out.

And I of course was captain.

We ran the Eclipse.

Gwen came over to me and said, "Duncan I have a feeling somethings gonna' happen at the port." Her teal and black short hair blowing all over her face.

Now I know not to doubt Gwen. You see she knew when things are going to happen. Kind of like visions but only feeling and she can't determine if it will be bad or good.

But she could determine how important it was.

"Hmm how big?" I asked.

"Big really really big." I nodded all we could do is wait and see.

Oh but something would happen alright and that something would change his life.

**AN; I did some major foreshadowing at the end. Review and I will give you cookies*Bambi eyes* they're choco chip you know you want to just push da green button and get chocolatey goodness :]  
**


	2. DxC meet

**Across the Seas**

Disclaimer; I don't own tdi

Cpov

We docked on Port Luna and walked to the black smith for some new swords.

I had my swords made by Leshawna always. I could trust her. We became friends actually.

"So Courtney how long are we staying here." Bridgette asked as she walked up to me.

"Depends." I shrugged and paused for a second. "I'll probably let us rest up while Leshawna makes the swords." I replied.

"Okay." They all said simultaneously. Wow that was creepy. I think they did that on purpose just to freak me out. Well it's working ugh *shudder*.

They smirked.

Oh yeah it was on purpose alright ugh.

I narrowed my eyes and we continued to walk.

We opened the door to her shop.

"Courtney, girl what brings you and your crew to Port Luna." Leshawna said and hugged us all.

"Well we needed new swords and you know I only trust you with my swords or ship for that matter." I said.

"Ah I see I will get to work on it now." and she waved goodbye to us and disappeared into another room.

My crew and I decided to stock up while Leshawna made the swords.

By the time they were done it was nightfall.

So we took shifts on who got to sleep and who was on watch.

I got second shift for watch. I went to my quarters and collapsed on my bed.

Gosh I was exhausted.

My eyes fluttered shut and I fell into darkness.

**Dpov  
**  
"Captain apparently there is another pirate crew here." DJ said.

"Do you know who it is and how did you find out?" I asked him.

"The onyx crew and the sailors were talking about it."

This information really brought my attention.

I've never met Captain Courtney Evers I have to say.

Or her crew for that matter.

Hmm I get to meet Captain Evers after all it seems to be.

My crew even talked about them. The girls were said to be stunningly beautiful and brilliant.

And deadly do not forget deadly.

"Crew." I called out.

I responses of yeah mhmh's and what do you want from Gwen of course.

"We are going to meet the Onyxs' crew."

Their eyes widened but they nodded nonetheless.

Gwen walked up to me and exclaimed "Have you gone mental!"

I laughed "Maybe Gwen maybe."

"What if the reason I had a feeling is this!"

"Then so be it." I said she shook her head and walked off.

We docked the boat and made out way to where the Onyx was docked.

The only way to meet them was to sneak up on them.

She didn't like unexpected guests she didn't know apparently.

Nobody was on watch it looked like.

That's strange. But easier for us.

Gwen seemed wary about the whole thing.

We quietly climbed on the ship.

Right as we stepped one foot on the ship all the crew stormed out loaded with guns daggers and swords looking deadly as ever.

All the crew but two that would be.

I nodded to Geoff and climbed the mast unseen.

My crew was pretty much screwed from the point the onyx's crew came out with weapons to no bloody end.

Now to wait for Miss Evers.

**Cpov  
**  
I felt someone shake me.

I opened my blurry eyes to see Bridgette hovering over me.

"What is it Bridgette?"

"We were ambushed."

I sat up straight as a board.

I rushed up and got changed out of my night gown. If it came to a fight I don't think they would want to see me in my night gown.

"What the heck happened?" I asked pulling on my boots and putting on my black captains hat.

"They came from the dock but we tied them up as they stepped on the deck." she said.

"Anyone hurt?" she shook her head "Nope." I let out a breath of relief. I grabbed my sword and daggers.

And we walked out to the deck. I walked over to a scrawny looking captive my sword out.

He looked like he was going to pee his pants. I decided to have some fun with this. "Well well well what do we have here."

I said in an icy tone. My blade pressed against his neck.

He audibly swallowed.

Good shows him for coming on my ship unannounced.

"One of the idiots said their captain wanted to see you." Izzy said holding her dagger to a mans chest kneeling down and glaring straight into his eyes.

"And which of you is captain." I asked raising an eyebrow.

Hmm I could tell none of them were captain.

So were playing a game of hide and go seek then.

"What a pity if your captain isn't here he cant meet me now can he.

"Oh I'm here and their captain would be me." A voice replied.

I looked up to see a silhouette of a man.

I smirked "So how did you get all the way up there now?"

Trent and Izzy moved to get to him but I motioned for them to stop.

I wanted to know why he was here first.

"Oh amazing really it's a thing called climbing." He said.

I scowled and said sarcastically "Hmm I may have heard of it before. Why don't you come down for my crew and your crew to see you."

"I don't need to see him he can stay up there I see him enough as it is." A girl with black and teal hair shouted.

Izzy threw a dagger an inch above her head as to say shut the hell up. Ah I love my crew.

"Thanks Gwen nice to know I am so loved by my crew."

That voice called out.

He jumped down.

He was lean but definitely muscular he had black as ink hair with a green Mohawk. Icy blue eyes that shined with excitement.

"Well well if it isn't captain Duncan Granders and what do I own you this fine visit?"

**AN; Sooo what will happen next review so I can post the new chapter by the way you guys rocked I got like 10 reviews for the first chapter thanks so much Review please**


	3. Stalkers

**Across the Seas**

Disclaimer; I don't own total drama island

Dpov  
  
I jumped down landing on my feet and walked forwards a little.

When I finally got a good view at her, wow she is hot.

She had a heart shaped face, full lips, fierce onyx eyes, and beautiful brown hair.

Oh and don't forget legs that ran for miles as it seemed.

"Yes and you must be Courtney Evers." I said when I snapped out of my daze.

She gave a slight nod of acknowledgment.

I took her hand and brought my lips to it. "Learn to charm ladies too then eh." she smirked and in a flash her sword was at my neck.

"What can I say they usually can't resist me is it working." Gwen snorted and muttered yeah right.

"No not really really." she said and looked at her cuticles bored.

I smirked "Hmm what a pity."

In a second her face turned stern and cold and said " What is the reasoning behind the fact that you came on my ship and disturbed my crew and I?"

"You should know my crew member did say I wanted to meet you did he not?"

"Yes but why?"

"Because I wanted the pleasure of meeting you and your lovely crew."

"Well if you stay here for much longer your meeting may not be so pleasurable and my crew not so lovely as you may find out so I suggest you and your crew leave before I change my mind."

She took her sword from my neck and put it in her belt.

I nodded my head and bowed as to signify my thanks for sparing our sorry asses.

Normally it would be a fight but I didn't want to die it was a lost cause so.

She nodded to her crew and in a snap my crew was free and on their feet. We all jumped off one by one.

I bowed slightly "Until we meet again." and turned around and ran to our ship in the darkness of the night.

**Cpov**

I rolled my eyes still a little irritated and told my crew to get back to what they were doing before we got disturbed.

I told Izzy and Bridgette to meet me in my quarters.

"What was that about?" I asked exasperated.

"He was obviously flirting with you." Bridgette said

"Great." I said sarcastically

"You liked it." Bridgette said.

"Did not." I said.

"Yes yes yes yessity yes yes YES!" Izzy declared.

I rolled my eyes same old Izzy.

"Whatever just get some rest you two."

"OK" they said simultaneously again to freak me out. Izzy said "ta ta dahling"

And they ran out giggling like a bunch of drunken monkeys.  
**  
Dpov**

When we got back to the eclipse Gwen walked up to me calmly and slapped me!

What the bloody hell?

"That was for not listening to me!"

She turned and stalked off muttering something incomprehensible.

But I think it went along the lines of some not such appropriate language lets just put it that way.

I went to my quarters and layed on my bed. That was.... new. Oooh I have a plan for tomorrow yes I do.

**(AN;I was gonna' leave you there but I decided to be some what nice lol)**

**Cpov**

We woke up the next day ready to sail off.

I heard Izzy yell my name and I ran over.

"What is it Izzy?"

"It seems we have ourselves some stalkers." She practically hissed out.

"Ugh." I groaned out not again.

"What do you want Captain Granders?"

"Aww Princess don't call me that sweetheart that makes me feel old."

"Don't call me sweetheart or Princess!" I spit out venomously.

He stepped up with the blonde man and brick house from last night.

I grabbed his arm and said "What do you want?"

I looked over to see the blonde man shifting uncomfortably.

Since Izzy was glaring daggers at both of them.

Bridgette raised an eyebrow and walked away shaking her head as to say poor poor guys dealing with one of our own death glares.

"I have a proposition for you Miss Evers."

**AN; cliffie lol i said somewhat nice I'm not an angel I'm still an evil psycho with no life so what is this proposition tune in next time for Across the Seas sorry I soooo had to say that Review 0.0**


	4. The proposition

**Across the Seas **

**disclaimer; i don't own tdi but i own this story (derangedpixie)© **

**Cpov**

"And what may this proposition be?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Well a race of some sorts if you win we leave you alone if I win well you will know after if I do win."

Is he stupid? The onyx is the fastest ship tied with The Widower which used to be one of my ships.

Stupid Chris Mclean.

"OK deal." I said emotionless but smug on the inside.

He bowed slightly and jumped off.

"To Port Darcy?"he asked.

I nodded and he ran to his ship.

"Crew hoist the sails we have a race to win."

Trent tested the winds. "North East winds."

"OK then steer North East to Port Darcy." I ordered Trent.

I will win this

**Dpov**

I walked over to the cave by the ship and pressed a rock.

It opened a passage that would lead to Port Darcy.

I know it was cheating but I needed to win. If I was ever going to defeat Hatchet I would need Captain Evers and her crew and ship.

Her ship was the fastest that I know of.

Her crew one of the best.

DJ walked up to me and said "Duncan isn't wrong to cheat Miss Evers."

"Yes but you know and I know we have to kill Hatchet."

He looked down and walked away.

Poor guy he didn't like to deceive or cheat so this form of action was tearing up at him.

He was a brick house with a heart.

I went in my quarters and sat down and dropped my head in my hands.

Ugh I have a major headache.

I took a nap and Geoff came in to wake me up when we docked.

15 minutes later The Onyx was approaching.

I leaned against our ship waiting for them to dock.

Our boat was half hidden so at first they didn't see it and thought they won.

But they soon realized they didn't and were stunned.

At first their faces held confusion then in a second ceased and became emotionless.

They docked and Princess came out and said "Congratulations." in a hard voice.

I could tell she didn't like to lose.

I smirked and said "OK well I won so my crew and I are going to be on your ship with you and your crew got it."

"WHAT!" she shouted

"That was the deal wouldn't defy parlay now would we." I said in a taunting voice.

I could also tell she followed the rules she glared at me coldly and asked me "Why do you need my crew and ship."

"Hatchet."

"Who is Hatchet?" She asked intrigued.

"Captain Hatchet is a vile man who killed my mother and father when I was just 12."

I said no more and walked off and told my crew to pack up and board The Onyx.

I dared not look back for I did not want to see pity and sadness the probable emotions set on her face.

Those very two emotions that would haunt me anytime I told that story even in the briefest words.

I packed my stuff and climbed on to The Onyx.

Princess walked up to me and said

"Your quarters are on the left mine on the right my crew is showing your crew their rooms."

"Thanks."

She walked to her room but paused and turned around.

"Oh Captain Granders you will tell me more about you and Hatchet."

And with that said she went to her quarters leaving me to myself.

**AN; next chapter is the story of Duncan and hatchet WHOEVER GUESSES WHERE I GOT THE NAME PORT DARCY FROM GETS A SNEAK PEAK (HINT ITS MENTIONED IN MY OTHER STORY WINTER WONDERLAND) review please.**


	5. Hatchet Flashback

**Across the Seas **

**Disclaimer;I do not own total drama island but I own this story **

**Cpov**

I walked up to Duncan and said "OK if your crew messes with my crew do not be surprised if you find the men castrated and the woman tied up to the back of the ship for the sharks my crew will not hesitate for most of them have a short temper."

"When you say mess with?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Meaning if you do something to piss them off to no bloody end..." I trailed off

"If your crew wants to help let them we do not mind"

"And finally treat us with some what respect because like I said before most of us have short tempers."

His face looked pained for a brief second.

Probably him holding back a snippity remark and not liking the fact he cannot annoy us he smirked and said "Agreed."

He told his crew to meet in his quarters and I called my crew to mines.

I told them what I told him.

"If any of their crew messes with you do not hesitate to hurt them they know better and if they choose to be ignorant that's their fault not ours."

They nodded and I dismissed them.

I walked out of my room the same time Duncan did.

It was about 6:00 pm so I called over Bridgette Trent and Duncan.

I said "Bridgette Trent it is 6 o'clock do you want to make dinner and Duncan does any of your crew or you want to help them?"

"DJ." Duncan shouted.

The brick house which I learned to be DJ came over.

"You want to cook?" Duncan asked him.

DJ's eyes brightened. "Yes."

"Okay well the kitchen is that way Bridgette and Trent will be helping you." I said with a warm smile.

I walked away silently to my room to read Sense and Sensability about half an hour Bridgette came in "Dinner."

She smiled and we walked to the dining room.

Unfortunately I had to sit by Duncan.

I was quiet the whole time.I just sort of......observed.

Noah and Izzy were flirting as usual but I did see that both were glaring sideways at the other crew.

Bridgette and Trent were just eating throwing occasional noticeable glares at the other crew.

I learned the other crews names Duncan, Geoff,Gwen, DJ,and Cody.

Gwen was glaring at my crew namely me.

Geoff was talking to Duncan who was throwing smirks at me.

Cody was checking all the girls out.

I gave him a death glare when he started checking me out.

And a second later Izzy was throwing a Chinese style dagger a sliver above his head.

"Where do you keep getting those from!" He said his face pale.

"Do not look at me like a piece of meat!" She hissed out.

Duncan glared at Cody.

"Try living with him as the only girl on the ship." Gwen said in disgust

I intervened "Cody can I ask you a question?"

He nodded

"Cody I am sure you are aware most of us have a short temper am I right?"

He nodded once again

"Then why in bloody hell must you aggravate them."I said deathly calm

"I... I did not mean to."He stuttered out.

"Oh and as Izzy doesn't like being checked out by you neither do I so keep your eyes to your self I suggest."

I added in "Well just a warning I would not be surprised if when you did that again that dagger ended up a few feet below in a place no man would want a dagger to oh I don't know land."

His eyes widened and Duncan still glared at him.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before.

When dinner was over I went back to my room.

**Gpov**

That little perv is going to die here if he keeps it up even I have more of a calm nature then some on this ship.

He truly needs to learn unless he wants to be castrated on the first day.

**Dpov**

Cody is an idiot.

Already annoying their crew and on the FIRST day!

I called Cody over to my quarters.

"Cody I thought I told you the rules why did you defy my orders."

"Sorry sir it will never happen again."

"It better not." I said he nodded and left.

I went to Courtney's room and knocked

"Come in." A voice said.

I opened the door and said "So I guess I have to tell you about Hatchet then huh."

She nodded and I sighed

"Well it all happened when....

***Flashback***

I was walking around my dads' ship.

We were about to dock on Port Macon to meet my mom.

She said she didn't like to be sailing about with pirates so my dad visits her every week.

They held so much love for each other I thought it was near impossible.

We go to Port Macon and my mom Elizabeth ran into his arms.

Everything was fine until later that night.

A group of pirates came and set the port on fire. My father Nick was a threat to the captain.

Captain Hatchet.

Hatchet's ship was The Viper.

The pirates busted into my house and tied us down while we were asleep.

My father managed to untie my ropes and was working on mom's.

Unfortunately Hatchet noticed and put a gun to my mothers head.

Tears ran down her pale as snow face and her last words were I love you.

Before that cold metal gun rang silencing her forever.

Blood contrasted in her platinum silk long blonde hair. Her once emerald eyes were a plain green.

My father screamed and sobbed. Hatchet walked up to me "Shall your son be next Nick?"

My dad's eyes widened and he passed me his dagger unnoticed.

I grasped it in my hand and as he pressed the same gun that killed my mother to my head I slashed his face and quickly got up.

He staggered a few steps but regained his balance.

He aimed the gun at me and in a split second I wondered if I was gonna' die.

But in that same split second my question was answered.

He shot.....my dad.

All the air whooshed out of me and I chocked back tears.

I stared in his cold eyes before he smiled evilly and BAM he shot me.

I went unconscious.

***Flashback over***

"To this day I still remember every detail." I said staring at nothing particularly just glaring.

"You know I understand." She whispered sadly.

"No you have no clue what it feels like I am sick of everyone that thinks they do you don't Courtney you could not and would not understand ever!"

I said it more out of anger but it was true she could never understand.

No one can understand one bit.

**AN;OK well guys tell me how you liked the flashback cause I'm not too sure if it was good or not Review please :]**


	6. Trouble on deck

**Across the Seas**

**Disclaimer; I do not own total drama island for the last time sheesh you would think they would know i don't own shit whatever sigh let me stop my rant now**

**Cpov**

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed.

But unfortunately I awoke with screaming and metal clanging.

My eyes widened and I shot up and grabbed my sword.

I ran out of my room at top speed and I could not believe what I was seeing.

It was chaos!

Duncan's crew was fighting my crew. Oh no this is so not good.

I shouted "STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Did any of them listen to one single word I said?

NO!

Ugh this is going to give me gray hair by the time i turn 27!

I almost didn't notice Duncan come out.

Almost.

We gave each other a look that said we have to end this....NOW. He went one direction as I went the other.

"Hey stop this now!" He shouted.

I got shoved by who I do not know.

Apparently Duncan got shoved too because we were heading to land in the same spot.

He gained his balance and caught me by the waist he looked me over once...twice and then I realized I was still in my white silk night gown.

I blushed because he was shirtless only in his boxers.

I stood up and looked around desperately trying to figure out how to stop this....this madness.

Swords were clashing, daggers thrown...by Izzy I presume.

It was like all hell broke loose.

My crew had no casualties but some.... OK most were injured.

The extent of the injuries I had no clue but there was blood because my pretty deck floors had dark stains now seeping in...lovely.

I felt a slash across my arm and I winced.

OK I have had enough of this!! My thoughts roared inside my mind.

Simply to put it I am furious.

I screamed 5 octaves above usual full volume "STOP!"

Everyone froze as I fumed.

I looked deadly I could tell because even my crew looked scared.

I shouted "What is the bloody reason for this?!" No one dared answered.

"Well!" Duncan shouted I could tell he was just as mad as I was.

"I am ashamed of you knowing I can't even sleep without my crew at the necks of another crew!" I said and shook my head.

"Now tell us why you guys were fighting." Duncan said his jaw clenched, hands into fists so hard his knuckles were white.

Finally someone spoke up and that someone was Noah.

"Cody tried to cope a feel from both Izzy and Bridgette which caused Izzy to throw a dagger at Cody who dodged and it hit Gwen which lead to another fight and so on and so on." He said bored his eyes blazing with anger at Cody in a protective stance in front of Izzy.

I slowly spun on my heel to face Cody.

I walked up to him like a predator hunting its prey and slapped him across the face as hard as I could.

He whimpered and tears ran down his face.

The mark was welting up already I could tell.

"I thought I warned you yet you do not take my advice and when you did that you caused my crew and yours harm!"

Duncan watched silently glaring at Cody. "I want you off my ship in the morning."

I let go of his shirt that I didn't even realize I was gripping.

Apparently I was also holding him a good few inches above the ground.

I said "Oh and my crew we will discuss this in the morning" and with that said I set off to my room.

**Dpov**

Courtney's crew walked to their rooms after she went to hers.

Cody walked up to me and said "She can't do this I'm not even part of her crew I shall show her no respect."

I looked bewildered and growled "Oh yes she can she is captain of this ship and holds more authority over anyone more than I your captain does she is owner of this ship besides even if she did not kick you off this ship I would gladly do so myself . Oh trust me I would. Now pack your things you scum you WILL leave this ship and that includes my crew. If you did not already know."

He said nothing but stalked off.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and told my crew to go to my room all except Cody of course.

I looked them over Gwen seemed the one with the most injuries but not the most severe Cody and Geoff clearly got the most severe

"Cody is off of the crew I thought I told you guys not to start fights and all of you defy me we need them right now don't you understand that."

I heard a mumbled "They asked for it." but could not tell from who though.

"I don't care just suck it up bite your tongue doesn't matter what it is you do just do it but do not start fights with them we are lucky nobody died although I do have to say you guys fought well just go to bed and don't let it happen again."

They nodded and left.

*Sigh* I better go talk to Princess.

I knocked on the door "Who is it?" A muffled voice said

"Duncan now let me in." I heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal none other than Princess.

"Come in." I walked in and she shut the door.

"Sorry about that Cody always thought he was a ladies man he is off my crew by the way."

She took in a deep breath and said "It's not your fault Cody is a jackass...just your fault for bringing him on this ship in the first place."

I was about to say something but I saw a huge deep gash on her bicep of course it was still bleeding.

"Looks like you got cut pretty deep here let me see it." I motioned for her to give me her arm so I could bandage it and clean it with the materials from the first aid kit.

"I'll do it." She said stubbornly

But she was right handed and the cut was on her right arm so if she did bandage it, it would probably be sloppy and get an infection and that wouldn't help any.

"Listen Princess unless you want to get an infection give me your arm so I can bandage it...it would be for the best."

She hesitated then sighed and gave me arm.

Good girl.

I stopped the bleeding and got out rubbing alcohol.

I muttered "This is gonna' sting."

She shrugged and I put the rubbing alcohol on her cut.

She cringed a little but was otherwise silent and showed no pain.

The wound wasn't deep enough for stitches luckily but it was deep to the point where it was on a** VERY** very thin line to having stitches.

And I mean like a microscopic line so yeah it was deep alright.

I wrapped the bandages tight.

"OK well your done Princess good night have some nice dreams..." I paused then added

"Well we all know I will be in them so of course they're going to be good." I smirked and winked at her.

She scoffed and said "As if..let me tell you this if you're in my dreams they'll be nightmares for sure and as if I would dream about you ogre."

Me still smirking said "We'll see Princess we'll see." And I walked to my room for the night.

**AN;OK well id like to thank everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourites this story so far sorry for the short chapters I'm going to try to make them longer in my notebook they're like 5-7 pages but on the computer they're really short and I just realized that so yeah Review please I give you choco cake you know you want the yumminess so Review**


	7. Important AN

Important;Please read this

I'm going on vacation in Florida for 2 weeks starting june 15th meaning I will not be able to update

I wanted to tell you guys this cause I love you guys and you take the time to read and review this story so I'll make a deal

**IF I GET 20 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN I GET BACK I WILL UPDATE THE DAY I GET BACK TWICE **

**IF I GET OVER 20 REVIEWS ILL ALSO PUT ANOTHER UPDATE AFTER THE DAY I GET BACK **

**SO 20 REVIEWS=2 UPDATES IN ONE DAY **

**OVER 20 REVIEWS=2 UPDATES IN ONE DAY THEN AN UPDATE THE NEXT DAY**

i love you guys so if you want these updates review the same goes for my other story Winter Wonderland


	8. Bye bye Cody and important AN

**Across the Seas**

**Disclaimer; me no owny kk i will never own tdi l will never own total drama island STOP PATRONIZING ME!!!! WAHHHHH**

**Cpov**

My eyelids fluttered open and I yawned. I get to yell and rant at the crew today, oh joy.

I got dressed in my usual clothes, black boots, and my black tri-cornered captain hat on. (imagine jack sparrows from pirates of the Caribbean)

I walked out, it seemed that that my crew was the only ones on the deck. I motioned with my finger for them to come with me.

I started off "OK I understand your actions, luckily Cody will be gone in about an hour or so, but there is a limit. You do not need to almost kill each other.

Trent you have the worst of it, the most cuts, AND the deepest.

Bridgette got the most cuts after Trent.

And Izzy,Noah you guys pretty much tied when it came to wounds."

I blinked twice before I said "We are lucky now I do not doubt one bit you could have killed them, but do not die for a reason that could be handled as adults okay?"

They nodded and I smiled warmly and dismissed them.

**Bpov**

We entered the deck just the same time the other crew did. All of our conversations ceased as did theirs. It seemed to be a standoff so I decided to end it by saying

"Look we have to deal with each other for a long time ahead of us, and besides if we dont some what get along, and we fight again Courtney will murder us all."

I heard a few chuckles and murmurs of agreement I don't doubt one bit she would probably blow a casket if that 'episode' happened again.

Geoff stepped up and said "I think we can all say on my side, you're pretty much right.....so,...Truce?"

We smiled at each other, he is really hot.

I am usually not interested in guys, but I don't know, I just have a feeling about him.

I pushed those thoughts aside and I looked over at my crew. They nodded, and I gave a brief nod to them. I turned back around stuck my hand out and said

"Truce."

**Cpov**

I can't believe this at all. They were docking at some random port, I...me, Cody was about to get kicked off.

God a guy can't be a guy here.

It's rude I tell you, I mean they have the hottest girls in the sea, and you can't even touch them.

Now that is wrong my friend.

I have to say I am shocked that none of them were head over heels for me and my charm!

I mean look at me, who would not want a piece of the Codemeister?

Eh they're probably all in denial, either that or they desperately need glasses.

Courtney walked out just as we docked.

She leaned against the side of the boat, and smirked at me.

She did one of those obnoxious preppy rich tata gestures....Bitch.

I glared at her as I remember my now bruised up welted cheek. It felt like a hot white iron rod burning my flesh when she slapped me. That girl has some upper body strength let me tell you.

Duncan walked up silently behind me.

He yanked me by the collar, and threw me out of the ship.

I skid against the dock, yeah didn't do so good for my wounds. That were now fresh and bleeding. Great now they're going to get infected.*Sigh*

**Dpov**

Thank god he is gone. Like I said before when we first started this story, he was annoying.

But even though he was annoying, he was our map and tech guy. We are going to have to find a new one after all of this *sigh*.

And another thing it didn't hurt to have another person on your crew during an all out battle which wold happen one day with Hatchet.

When I threw him off the boat, I felt a surge of joy.

I also saw Gwen silently cheering. I chuckled, from day one she has hated,despised,no loathed him. Wanted to strangle him or hack him to bits.

Eh you can't like everyone.

If everyone did like each other, and was optimistic....Well it would be VERY creepy.

Plus the world would die within 2 days if it were like that in my opinion. I mean come on a Utopia society. Scaaaarrrryy I thought in a sing song voice.

**Gpov**

Oh yeah he's gone. Uhuh no more Cody. Woo Hoo!

Wow I am starting to scare myself now.

But I am just so happy!...No ecstatic. Yeah not a usual emotion for me, buuuuuuut Cody is gone and out of my life !!! I silently cheered, and Duncan saw apparently cause he raised an eyebrow, and smirked his signature cocky smirk. Whatever....

**AN;Sorry its short and Im back from vacation guys umm im sorry to say that i will be on hiatus i will still be on fanfiction as a reader reviewer and a beta but not as an author my work is on hold i may post some new chapters up that are already written in my notebook but im not gonna write any new ones in my notebook im just in a depressive rut right now and I'm afraid that if i write my mood will have an affect on my writing i am so sorry i will come back i promise you that i will be back in a maximum of maybe a couple of months probably less i hope you understand if not than you can yell at me and get your pitch forks out**


	9. More updatesrewrite?

Now as some of you may know I will be updating more stories and creating new ones. I need your opinion should I rewrite this story or continue as is with better chapters? You decide


End file.
